Ti amo
by Dark-Happiness
Summary: He's back. Now they're on a mission together. But then it ends up... Rated T.


_Summary: __He's back. Suddenly, we had to do a mission together, and it ended up…_

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! I wish I did though. :P

* * *

Rain pounded heavily on the sidewalk, accompanied with the melodious tune of the wind rustling through the tree leaves. Rhythmic footsteps, heading for the door, reached my ears. Wet shoes was dumped clumsily at the shoe rack, muddy footsteps tracked the parquet floor. Yamamoto Takeshi appeared in front of me, with his clothes drenched and his tie undone. Shigure Kintoki hung loosely on his right shoulder. A frown adorned his lips; he gave me a questioning look. My eyes followed his hands, which I then realized was stained with blood. Not his blood, I hoped.

"_Ne(1),_ Taixin. Why aren't you asleep yet?"

He groaned when he saw me eyeing the blood on his calloused hands. "Tsuna sent me on this mission… and I didn't have any time to wash them…"

Without a word, I attempted to take off his dripping clothes.

Did he think I was an idiot? I knew. I knew all about the Vongola. After all, I _am _part of the Vongola. As the moon guardian. But my post was completely unimportant compared to the other guardians. I didn't need to go on missions.

His coat was heavy on my arm; I attempted to walk away when suddenly a pair of warm arms embraced me.

"Why are you so cold towards me?"

"Because you stink, _yakuu baka.(2)_" I turned around and faced the boy I loved. No. Scratch that. The _man_ I love. The boyish face was lost throughout the years. He had his usual smile plastered on his face. I looked away and told him to shut up. That was, if I could. Soft lips caressed my own. Shock ran through my whole body. But that idiot had to take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Man, I was screwed. I felt myself giving in, completely helpless. He pulled away after a while, face flushed. I hurriedly looked down, feeling the blush creep to my face.

"That felt good! Haha!"

He didn't see it coming. My hand smacked across his head, and he looked at me with his smile again.

"_Maa Maa(3)_, Taixin! It isn't the first time!"

True. Our first meeting was an accidental kiss. On my second day of school. Thanks to Kurokawa Hana, that was. With a trip and a push, I landed on Yamamoto Takeshi, all-star baseball player of Namimori Middle School, with his lips on mine. My mind went blank. And I guess his too.

I grinned. What was I supposed to say? I looked up.

And saw his sunny yet embarrassed expression.

The blush was distinguishable on his pale face. I laughed.

_This__ feeling. Its pure bliss and happiness isn't it? _

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Takeshi!" I had to catch up with him.

"Hnn?" He was holding a piece of bread in his mouth while trying to balance on one foot to tie his shoelaces.

"What time are you coming home today? I wanted Tsuna and the others to come over for dinner." I bent down to help the struggling man.

"About 6pm or 7pm. The latest." He gave a quick peck on my nose before slamming the wooden door.

I stood there and sighed, walking back to the kitchen with an apron tied around my waist and a ladle in my hand.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

This was bad. Very bad. Tsuna had actually called me, the Moon Guardian, out on a mission. I donned my suit and put on my rings. I hung my boxes around my waist and felt a gush of nostalgia. One ring dazzled in the sunlight, catching my eye. The Vongola Ring. It was snug around my fourth finger, hardly dropping out like it usually did a few years back. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts and grabbed _Tsukiroketto (4)_ out of the closet where it had stayed for the last few years. My boots echoed methodically on the cement floor of the corridor.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I stood helplessly there, watching as he hit the ground. Time seemed to stop around me, even as the enemy attacked relentlessly at the other Guardians. I dropped my bow and it clattered noisily on the floor. I was unarmed, but I didn't care. My screams and cries were stuck in my throat, unable to escape. I just strode to where he had fallen. Then I brought myself to my knees and assessed his condition.

His jet black hair was stuck to his face by blood and sweat. His shirt was covered with dirt and the places where the bullet had hit him had a gaping hole. Thankfully, he was still conscious. His chocolate brown eyes were staring at me.

"Oh gosh… Takeshi… Please. Please, I beg you. Don't die. Please." My voice came out cracked and horrible. I was on the verge of breaking down.

"_Gomenesai (5),_ Taixin… Guess I can't keep that promise I made to you on the altar, hnn?" His words were slurred and his voice was weak.

My eyes widened.

"_Do you take this woman as your wife, and stay with her in sickness and poverty, in good times, forever and forever, your love continuing even after death?"_

"_Yea. I do. I would also want to promise her that we would be together till we die. That's going to be in 60 years' time! Haha!" _

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace and put it on my palm.

"I wanted to give it to you on the third anniversary but now…" His face expressed great pain.

"Takeshi! Don't talk! Your blood…" I was frantically trying to stop the blood from spurting out of his wound.

"Ignore that! I know when my time's over. I just needed to say…"

His words were whispered in my ear. Specially for me. Tears were flowing uncontrollably now.

He closed his eyes. His beautiful smile that was a big part of my life was lost. _Forever._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

His gravestone was mounted there, and I was staring at the inscriptions on it. A gust of wind blew over the Vongola cemetery. I could almost hear his last words.

_Ti Amo. __Ill è attesa per voi, mi amore._

* * *

Hello! This is my first fan fiction EVER. And I am so so sorry if Takeshi seems too OC. Taixin is just a random character I made up. She fights with a bow and arrows.

Please Review! Hope you like it.

I absolutely ADORE Yamma-chi. :D

Ne(1)= Hey

Yakuu-baka(2)=Baseball Idiot

Maa Maa(3)=Hey,Hey

Tsukiroketto(4)=Moon Rocket

Gomenesai(5)=Sorry

_Ti Amo. __Ill è attesa per voi, mi amore.(6)= I love you. I'll be waiting for you, my love._


End file.
